I'll Make It Up To You
by sonamyfanfiction
Summary: Sonic has hurt Amy once again and she has had enough, he suggests he will make it up to her but she refuses to believe it. This time he will have to prove himself, but how? Find out here! A One-shot that came from role-play between my friend aliixo and I. Let us know what you think! :)


Sonic was running at the speed of sound, a pink hedgehog hot on his trail. They were passing through all over town, not one of the hedgehogs out of breath. Sonic turned around and noticed Amy was getting closer and sped up even more. 

"You're too slow" he taunted Amy over his shoulder, teasing her.

"I'll catch up to you if it's the last thing I do, Sonic! You could make things easier on both of us and just stop now?!" Amy yelled back to him as she reached out her hand in the hope she might grab one of his cobalt blue quills and pull him back to her.

Sonic, after hearing her declaration turned his head back over his shoulder again, only to have his emerald green eyes widen, she almost has one of his precious quills! He started speeding up even more; a bit impressed that Amy can keep up with him even at the speed they're travelling now. As Sonic was about to break the sound barrier on his speed, he felt a small hand grab hold of one of his three quills, causing him to slow down and to get glomped on by his so called 'girlfriend'.

"Geez, Ames can't you give me a break?" He asked a bit irritated, using her favourite pet name.

"You're just mad because I actually caught up to you, Sonic." Amy said with a proud smile as she pinned him down. "It won't be the last time either."

Sonic scoffed. "Yeah, yeah." Sonic tried to stand up, but Amy gripped his arms tighter, he sighed and propped himself on his elbows, with Amy sitting up on his lap. "Okay Amy, what do you want?" He asked, still a bit annoyed at the pink hedgehog.

"You know what I want, Sonic. I want answers. Now tell me?" Amy said firmly, still gripping his arms tightly. Sonic sighed and tried to push her off again but she wouldn't budge. "Tell me what happened last night, Sonic?"

Sonic suddenly stopped all movement coming from him and glanced up at her eyes, confused. "Answers? Last night? What are you talking about Ames?" Sonic asked, suddenly anxious at what she was going to say next.

Amy looked down at him, hurt in her eyes. This sudden blow caused her to slightly loosen her grip on him. "Sonic, don't play dumb. Last night. At dinner. Everything was going great and everyone was having a fantastic time. Right up until we had a moment alone and things got... serious... you ran away. Like you always do!" Amy exclaimed as Sonic bowed his head. Amy got off him and stood up, almost sure he wouldn't flee. "Why?! Why then and why every single time?!"

Sonic blinked, a blank expression taking over his face as he began having flashbacks of the night before at the Thorndike's house. When Amy managed to get him alone.

**{Flashback}**

"How are you enjoying the dinner, Sonikku?" Amy asked, bouncing excitedly over to the couch, facing the window looking at the stars in a trance. Sonic stared a little, before snapping out of his trance and walked hesitantly, sitting a fair distance away from the pink hedgehog.

"The only good part was the Chilidogs." He joked, Amy giggled cutely, turning her body around to face him fully. Her face suddenly softened.

"Sonikku? Do you...ever miss...Mobius?" She asked suddenly, Sonic was caught off-guard, he wasn't expecting her to ask that out of all questions. Sonic turned fully to face her and answered her question.

"Well, sometimes... I miss all the beautiful places there for sure!" Sonic exclaimed, his famous cocky grin spreading on his muzzle. Amy looked surprised for a second, before scooting closer on the couch to him, grinning widely.

"Me too! Everything was so peaceful there! There's so much other Mobians like us out there, it's amazing!" Amy answered back truthfully, Sonic stared at Amy, he has never seen this side of her before and was a bit interested. Amy caught his stare and glanced back into his emerald eyes, almost pulled into a trance by them.

Sonic and Amy continued to stare into each other's eyes, each lost in their eyes, until Amy decided to ask something that has been playing on her mind for a while.

"Sonikku... is there ever going, to be anything... between us?" Amy asked hesitantly and softly. She was anxious to hear what he would say next. Sonic was surprised at her boldness, but gulped loudly and answered back truthfully.

"Amy...I... don't know, I mean. As much as I would like to settle down one day, I love my freedom too!" Sonic tried to sound soothing, but panicked when he saw tears well up in her beautiful jade eyes. Not thinking first, Sonic pulled Amy into a comforting embrace, petting her quills softly. Amy was taken back at the gesture, but hugged back and sniffled a little. Sonic, now realising what he was doing, broke off the embrace reluctantly and looked at Amy. Amy stared back and began leaning in, eyes closing half way. Sonic's eyes widened and jumped off the couch, dark red painted on his muzzle as he sped away from the room, trying to clear his head. Little did he know, that the sobs and tears finally escaped from the pink hedgehog after he left...

**(End Flashback)**

Sonic's eyes widened in realisation, remembering the night fully well. Guilt started welling up inside of him as he stood up and spoke to Amy; she deserved to know how he really felt.

"Amy, I'm sorry." He mustered enough courage to say those three words, before relaxing his posture a bit. Amy's eyes shot open, were her ears defying her, or did her just say...?

Before she could get a word out, he continued to speak. "I didn't mean to run away from you like that, I was just...surprised at what you did, that's all." Sonic finally said, feeling the guilt rise from his chest a bit. Amy looked down, pondering what to say to him next.

"Ok, so I could've handled it better. I screwed up but... so did you!" Amy exclaimed as she looked up. She remained firm. "The only thing you had the guts to do was to... to run away? Like you always do, Sonic. I didn't sleep last night. All I could think about was... what if one day we really do end up together? Will you just run away again at some point? I fully understand how you love your freedom and all, I get it, but I don't even think you understand how much you hurt people sometimes..." Amy said. Her voice was breaking and tears were beginning to well in her eyes. Sonic noticed and was about to say something until Amy bowed her head and took a deep breath, cutting him off.

"I guess I'll save you the trouble and go myself... let you start running." Amy said as she turned around and began to walk away.

Sonic watched as Amy began walking away, an uneasiness growing in his stomach, his heart beating faster and faster and remorse flowing through him, he started reaching out for Amy, but his throat felt dry, as if no words could ever escape. This feeling is new to him; he needed to do something about it before he goes nuts!

"Amy, wait!" Sonic sped up to Amy, grabbing her arm firmly but soft enough not to hurt her, Amy turned around, shocked at his actions. Sonic let go and scratched his quills nervously.

"How about I make it up to you?" Sonic stated, a smug grin taking over his muzzle.

"I've heard that before, Sonic. It always ends the same. Who's to say this time will be different?" Amy said. She could feel her stomach drop as she realized how strong she was being in front of her blue hero. Sonic stared down at his feet for a few seconds and let these words sink into his mind.

"I love you, Sonic, but I'm so done with being hurt and upset all the time. I need answers." Amy sighed, turned around and made herself run away. Sonic couldn't make himself follow her this time, he had to think of a way to really make it up to her. He needed to prove himself; prove to her how he really felt.

Sonic sped all the way back to the Thorndike's house. He tried many possible ways to get rid of all his thoughts, but to no avail, it's like everywhere he runs, his thoughts somehow manage to catch up with him in the end, so he gave up. By now, it was around night time, the stars are dazzling beautifully in the sky, as if they are endlessly happy.

Sonic leapt up onto the roof, lying down while crossing one leg over the other and his arms propping up his head, like a pillow. Sonic sighed, staring up at the little dots of shinning white in the sky. They shined brighter, as if almost teasing Sonic that they have no worries in the world, He almost envied them, until shaking his head furiously, he was definitely losing his mind today!

Sonic closed his eyes, trying to drown out all thoughts of Amy, but all he could see was her. Her pink short quills. Her radiant smile. Her bubbly laughter. Her pretty eyes...

Sonic blushed and snapped up, did he just think that Amy's eyes were pretty? He was seriously losing it. Memories of Amy's saddened face began popping up in his head, a frown made its way onto Sonic's muzzle. He hated what he did to her. He needed to make it up to her. Sonic began pondering ways to cheer her up, until it suddenly hit him. He smiled cockily and jumped off the roof, making his way into the house.

Something tells him Amy is going to love this...

After Amy had returned back to the Thorndike's mansion, she made her way to the adult pool; she knew no one would be hanging around there. She went over, took off her boots and just dangled her feet over the edge, letting her feet sooth in the cool water. Amy sighed and closed her eyes, trying to drown out all thoughts of her cobalt hero and everything that had happened in the past 24 hours.

"Miss Amy?" A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, Hi there, Mr. Tanaka." Amy said as she looked over her shoulder.

"Ella has been asking for you, you're usually in the kitchen by now. Is something troubling you?" He questioned her.

"No, no. Not at all." She lied as she stared back down at the water. Tanaka knew she was lying but decided not to push the issue; Ella would get it out of her after all.

"Anyway, I guess I'll be headed to the kitchen." Amy said as she took her feet out of the water and put her boots back on. She walked past Tanaka and gave him a small smile then continued walking on. She just wanted to go upstairs and into bed, but she wouldn't dare let on to anyone that anything was wrong...

The next morning, the blue blur was up and running at around 7am, a wide grin plastered on his face as he thought about what Amy's reaction would be. He planned it all out the night before, hopefully nothing goes wrong in the meantime. Sonic, deciding he was a little breathless, sped back to the Thorndike's house, speeding right through to see his 'little brother'.

"Hiya Tails!" Sonic greeted his little brother. The two tailed kitsune put down his tools and walked calmly up to Sonic, wiping excess oil off his hands and fur from working on the Tornado.

"Hey Sonic!" Tails greeted back, they fist bumped each other. "What's up?"

Sonic flopped onto the chair, next to the desk, blueprints were spread all over the desk, probably Uncle Chuck's. "I need your help." Sonic stated, after getting comfy enough. Tails eyed him curiously, before plopping down on another chair across the room.

"What do you need help with?" Tails asked, curiosity getting the best of him as he leaned forward a little to listen to him clearly. Sonic raised one eyebrow, but sighed, rubbing his quills nervously.

"Well...It's about Amy." Sonic stated hesitantly, Tails face turned from one of curiosity to one of confusion, why would Sonic want help about Amy? Wasn't he the one always running from her? Tails eyebrows furred in as he began to answer him.

"What about her?" Sonic blushed a little, before proceeding to explain his plan to Tails, also mentioning what happened the previous day. The look on Tails' face was priceless, a mixture of Shock and Smugness was apparent on his face, Shock from the whole idea and Smugness from Sonic even doing something caring for Amy.

"So lemme get this straight." Tails paused, looking directly at Sonic. "You need my help, to make it up to Amy, because you hurt her badly yesterday?" Sonic nodded, Tails smirked a smug grin at his older brother.

"And may I ask, why?" Sonic cheeks burned, as the kitsune burst into a fit of giggles, holding his stomach in the process. Sonic cleared his throat loudly, getting Tails to stop laughing and sit up again. He smiled a genuine smile at Sonic.

"I think what you're doing for Amy is really going to make her happy, I'll definitely help you out." Sonic smiled back at his little brother, thanking the lord he agreed on helping him out. He gave Tails his signature 'thumbs up' and stood up.

"Alright, let's get started!" Sonic exclaimed, as Tails and Sonic sped out of the garage, getting started on phase one of Sonic's plan, to make it up to Amy...

As Sonic and Tails set out to get started on Sonic's plan, Amy and Cream went outside to pick some flowers for Cream's flower crowns. Ella was cleaning and then would have to go to store before breakfast so they had time to spare on this lovely Sunday morning.

Amy watched her little, rabbit sister pick out all kinds of roses, lilies, daisies and other kinds of gorgeous flowers. She tried to smile and not let on she was upset, but she couldn't help but bow her head and sigh a little. What is Sonic's deal? He is so immature, stubborn, arrogant and-

"Amy?" Cream cut off Amy's thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Amy? Didn't you hear what I said?"

"No? Uh, what's up?"

"Can you please pass me some lavender?" Cream asked sweetly as she stared down her sisterly figure. Amy nodded and picked out a few stems of lavender.

"What's wrong, Amy?" Cream asked, sadness in her voice.

"What? Nothing Cream?" Amy lied.

"Please don't lie..." Cream sighed. Amy shook her head and knew Cream wouldn't understand what was going on so she just told her she was just having a rough day and not to worry. Luckily for her, Cream accepted that and planned to try and keep her best friend happy for the day. They stood up and began walking back inside.

'I wish he really would make it up to me...' Amy thought to herself.

As Amy walked inside, Sonic was speeding all 'round the mansion, gathering all the supplies needed for this particular plan, Meanwhile, Tails was inside his room, waiting for the arrival of the blue blur, his tails swishing side to side out of excitement, the look on Amy's face would be priceless...

The door to Tails' room opened and shut closed very fast, bringing Tails back to reality. Sonic smirked, placing the supplies on Tails' bed, Tails smiled back, standing up and walking over to where Sonic stood, they both turned to each other.

"Ready?" Tails asked, determination written in his baby blue eyes, Sonic took a moment, before nodding his head up and down, giving Tails his signature 'thumbs up'.

"Yep! Let's do this!" Sonic and Tails leaped onto the bed and began to get crafty, usually they're not the 'crafty' type, but for this plan to work, they're going to have to suck it up and do it right. The supplies Sonic got were sticky notes, a red permanent marker and a dozen roses picked from the garden. Sonic picked up the red marker and the sticky notes, and began writing clues and cute messages on each one. Sonic's plan is to stick the notes all over the house, Amy will see them and follow to where the clue leads her, which is Sonic's room, then Sonic will appear giving Amy the roses. Sonic prayed to Chaos this will work, or all this hard work would have gone to waste.

Once Sonic and Tails finished writing, which there ended up being 11 sticky notes in total, Sonic grabbed the sticky notes from Tails, after proofreading it, and sped around the house, sticking the notes in different places.

The first note was stuck to the front door of the Thorndike's mansion, it said 'Hey Amy, how would you like a surprise? Well, you'll just have to follow the clues to get there, the next one's in the place where you and Ella mostly chat, good luck! xx'

The second one, placed on the counter in the kitchen said 'Good! You're one step closer! The next note is where Tails is always tinkering, go find it! ;)'

The third one, stuck to the Tornado in the garage said 'Well done! You're pretty smart! The next note is the route to the second floor, that's a harder clue for you, come and get it!'

The fourth one, stuck on the stairs, said 'Wow! Amy you're doing great! The next clue is where everyone does their business... you know what I mean! hehe~'

The fifth one, stuck on the sink in the bathroom, said 'haha~ you got my joke then? Good! The next clue is where you always dream about a certain blue hero. :3'

The sixth one, stuck to Amy's pillow in her bedroom, said 'So you do dream about him eh? I knew it. The next clue is in where the human sleeps, you know who he is!'

The seventh one, stuck to Chris' pillow in his room, said 'I know your getting anxious, but don't worry, you're close! The next one is in the seventh book on his desk, count them, then find page 107!'

The eighth one, which was in the maths textbook on Chris' desk, said 'You're getting very close now! The next one is outside on one of the walls, spot a small yellow note, and you'll see the next clue!'

The ninth one, which was on the wall, next to Knuckles' room, said 'You're really good at this! Two more to go! The next one is next to a blue hedgehog's room, find his room and read the note!'

The tenth one, outside the room of Sonic, said 'You are SUPER close! You're in for a real surprise, I'll tell you that! ;) look at the wall next to you'

The last one, placed on the opposite wall, said 'This is the last one! walk into the room, and get your surprise! xx'

Sonic, being proud of his work, waited patiently in his room, roses in hand. He couldn't wait to see the look on Amy's face...

As Sonic and Tails were in Tails' room getting crafty for the pink hedgehog, Amy had decided to leave the mansion again and take a walk by herself. Just to clear her head. It was a beautiful day, the sun was bright and warm, there was a cool crisp breeze and there were butterflies fluttering around Amy as she strolled down the footpath.

When she got back and made her way up the Thorndike Mansion's front door, she noticed something stuck to the door. She pulled it off the door and read it to herself.

"What is this? Go to where Ella and I chat most? Well I suppose that would be the kitchen. Oh, I suppose it couldn't hurt to sus it out." Amy shrugged and smile then opened the front door to step inside. When she got to the kitchen, no one was around, it was very quiet. Until she saw a fluorescent, pink sticky note attached to the counter.

"Where Tails is always tinkering... well that's pretty obvious. Off to the garage." Amy said through a silly smile. As Amy walked into the garage, she found Chuck deep in thought on his computer so she decided not to disturb him. She saw the sticky note attached to the Tornado, took it off and then stepped outside the garage.

"The second floor? Ok then, I guess I'll be heading up the stairs." As the pink hedgehog made her way to the stairs, she saw another pink sticky note. She picked it off the stairs and started reading it out loud; Sonic heard her from his room and began to get excited.

"Do their business? Ew. That sounds like something Sonic would say..." As Amy said this, a sudden realization dawned on her. Could these notes be from him? Was this his way of making it up to her? Pfft, no way. Not likely. Amy shook these thoughts from her head and made her way to the bathroom. When she stepped into the bathroom, she picked up the sticky note from the sink and began reading to herself. As she finished reading, her muzzle began to stain red. "Dream about a certain blue hero? God I hope it's not Sonic writing these notes." Amy said allowed, walked out of the bathroom and towards her own room, assuming that's what the note meant. Amy began walking around her room, looking for another clue. She began to think maybe there wasn't one in here until she noticed something bright on her pillow.

"So you do dream about him?" Amy read aloud. "Oh no... so someone knows." Amy blushed but couldn't help but giggle. She continued reading and then made her way to her friend Chris' room. She walked in and the first place she looked was his pillow. Hazaah! She found the clue.

"Seventh book, page 107. Got it." Amy walked over to Chris' desk and plucked out the necessary book and scanned through it for the vital note.

"Outside? Hmmm, ok then... No wait, I would've seen it with the first note? This one is confusing. Maybe I means outside this room." Amy said to herself and walked outside Chris' room and looked all over the walls.

"Ah ha! Found it!" Amy exclaimed as she plucked the note off the wall next to Knuckles' room, not that he was ever here. She began reading it to herself and got a little excited. She ran to Sonic's room, door closed, and found the note on the wall next to his door. She read it aloud and butterflies were shooting around her stomach. She turned around and faced the opposite wall, plucked the note from the wall and began to read aloud...

"This is the last one, walk into Sonic's room and get your surprise." Amy said through and excited smile. Obviously Sonic could hear this from his room. He was excited and nervous and prepared himself for his door to open any second now.

"Alright then... I have to go into Sonic's room..." Amy said as she turned around and placed her hand on the door knob. She twisted it slowly and carefully opened the door...

Sonic was feeling many emotions going through him right this second, nervousness, excitement, joy, resentment, the list goes on. He began getting jumpy when he could hear Amy's beautiful voice travel all out through the second floor. He stood up of the bed, picked up the dozen roses and waited until he heard her voice just outside the door. Sonic closed his eyes, breathing in and out slowly, trying to calm his fast beating heart.

'Okay Sonic, you can do this, you got this, don't mess this up, this is for Amy, make sure you say the right thing.' Sonic gave himself a little pep talk before his eyes shot open, hearing the door slowly open. Sonic smiled warmly, holding out the roses as he was met with a VERY shocked Amy. Her eyes were wide, mouth agape; So all this time, Sonic was her surprise?

Sonic chuckled, walking up to the pink hedgehog, bending down on one knee holding out the flowers. "For you." He stated, dramatically which earned giggles from Amy, as she recovered from her shock. She took the flowers gently out of Sonic's hands, smelling them with a graceful smile on her lips.

As Amy closed her eyes and smelled the beautiful roses, Sonic stood up and took a step closer to her. Amy had to take deep breaths to calm the butterflies in her stomach and to stop her heart from ripping out of her chest. She opened her eyes to see Sonic only a lips distance away from her.

"They're beautiful, Sonic! Thank you. I can't believe you did all this for me." Amy said shyly, she was certainly taken aback. Sonic smiled and looked deeply into her eyes. He suddenly realized this really was what he wanted and he felt so good seeing Amy so happy. She stared back into his eyes and then wrapped her arms around him giving him a gentle squeeze, not a death grip like usual, just genuine, gentle but tight hug. Sonic returned the favour.

Sonic's face grew hot as he was embracing Amy. He's never hugged her like this; with so much passion before. It felt nice. Sonic broke of the embrace, looking straight into her jade irises again. "No worries Amy, think of this as an apology for being a jerk for the past couple of days." He said while winking, which caused a giggle from the pink hedgehog. Amy looked straight into his eyes, she took a deep breath and started leaning in, being brave and trying again. Sonic's eyes widened and once again stepped out of her embrace but didn't run. A look of hurt flashed in Amy's eyes again as she walked slowly out of his room, muttering a 'Thanks again, Sonikku.'

Sonic felt horrible, he did it again. He can't believe he stood her up. Again. No, he can't, he needs to do this; it's the right thing to do. Sonic sped in front of Amy, gripping her shoulders tightly, staring in her shocked eyes for a moment before in one swift movement, pressing his lips to hers, opening and closing them over Amy's slowly yet passionately.

Amy's eyes widened as she felt Sonic's warm lips press against hers. Was this really happening? His grip was tight on her shoulders but warm and comforting at the same time. When they both felt more relaxed, Amy closed her eyes and let her blue hero slide his hands down and wrap his arms around her waist. She pulled herself as close as she could to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They let each other explore their mouths as Sonic pushed her up against the hallway wall and began kissing her cheeks.

"Sonic, you're only doing this because you have to." Amy blurted out without even thinking. Her hero suddenly stopped kissing her, but didn't break away from her waist. He just stared into her eyes in confusion.

"I love you, Sonic, but are you doing this because you feel the same or because you feel you have to?" Amy said as a tear began to form in her eye.

Sonic watched her in confusion, he opened his mouth, then closed it, like a goldfish. He had no idea how to respond to Amy, I mean, he kissed her because he had this urging feeling that was telling him to, but he couldn't tell her that, she might think it was out of lust, and Sonic was not a pervert, far from it actually, he was a gentleman. Sonic unwrapped his arms from her waist, but his feet remained glued to the ground. An awkward silence filled the air as the two hedgehogs stood in front of each other. Sonic was thinking to himself, did he really feel that way about Amy Rose?

Well, every time he sees her, it's like his body takes a mind of its own, his stomach starts doing flips, his heart races as fast as him, sweat begins to drip from his forehead. He can't handle that feeling; that's the whole reason he runs from her. I mean, he never gets that feeling around Tails or Knuckles, around Cream and Cheese, around the Thorndike's, so what made Amy so special? Why every time he sees her, he wants to scoop her up in his arms? Why every time he sees her being captured by Eggman, Anger courses through him? Why every time he sees her hugging another guy, he gets so... jealous?

Then it dawned on him. He loved her. Sonic the Hedgehog, fastest thing alive is in love with Amy Rose, master of the Piko Piko hammer. Why didn't he figure this out before? Why did it take so freaking long to realise this? Man, he is an idiot.

Amy took the long silence from Sonic as a cue to leave, knowing full well what his answer would be. She pushed him away gently and began walking away slowly, not bothering to come back for the forgotten roses. Sonic snapped out of his thoughts after hearing footsteps getting further away from him. He saw her leaving and sped to her, grabbing her waist in an attempt to make her stay.

"Let me go Sonic." Her voice was cold, signaling she is done playing around. Sonic gulped, this would be harder than he thought. He held her waist tighter, about to pour his heart out to her. 'Well here goes.' He thought as he took a deep breath and let out anything that came to mind.

"Amy... I do love you. I really do. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out. Wow I'm such an idiot." He chuckled lightly, Amy stayed silent, he continued anyway. "The reason I ran away from you is because you literally drove me crazy! My heart was beating faster than I run! And... I wasn't used to that feeling, it scared me a little to be honest, So I did what I do best. I ran. I never knew what I was running from, but now I know... and I'm sorry-mmph!" Sonic was cut off when Amy spun around in his arms and reattached their lips together, tears falling like a waterfall out of her eyes. Sonic smiled in the kiss, happy that he finally admitted what he'd been wanting to say.

The two hedgehogs kissed passionately for a minute longer until they suddenly became aware that they were in the middle of the house and people were actually home. So, Sonic scooped Amy up in his arms and began to run and Amy let out a startled screech.

"Sonic! Where are we going?" Amy exclaimed.

"You'll see." Sonic said with a cocky grin.

After a few more seconds, they had arrived at a hilltop with one of the most stunning views Amy had ever seen. She placed her hand over her chest and tried to slow her breathing as she took a few steps forward. She tried to tell Sonic how beautiful it all was but she simply couldn't force out. She suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind. Sonic then rested his chin on her shoulder and she curled up in his arms.

"This is beautiful, Sonic." Amy said with a smile and let out a sigh. Sonic smiled and then turned Amy around to face him.

"I love you, Ames. Always have." Sonic said, before Amy could get another word in Sonic had pressed his warm lips upon hers again. They both smiled within their kiss and let the cool breeze drift around them.


End file.
